


Choices

by SecondSilk



Category: Stingers (tv)
Genre: Community: austvshows100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For AusTVShows100's New Beginnings or Past Characters challenge. Mac, packing up her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Once again she was confronted with a choice. Once again Pete stood on one side of that choice. Mac shook her head at herself. Although the last year was more than enough to register on anyone's melodrama-meter.

She put the last of the papers she was keeping in the box she was taking.

"You're not coming back, are you?"

He had known, of course, just like Jean had known that she was a cop. She had already chosen Bill and the Unit as a whole over Pete. Now Bill was gone for good.

It was time for a new beginning.


End file.
